


Good Taste

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Scott are the same age, First Meetings, M/M, sorry about the mix up with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A man that knows his jewellery and what he wants, we don’t see a lot of that around here.” </p><p>That earned a small laugh from the man. “I’m just lucky I’m buying for a very picky woman. She’s the one who knows what she wants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted my last assignment for the term today, and to celebrate the fact that i now have two weeks off uni i decided to write another little scerek thing
> 
> the original prompt from [this list](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/post/113770439047/more-au-prompts) was: 
> 
> “I’m a jeweler and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have you have a significant other and don’t hit on you, but it turns out you’re just really nice to your mom” au
> 
> i changed it up a little bit
> 
> also this is unbetaed and its 2am, so i apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> edit: sorry about the fuck up with the names at the ending. this is what happens when im juggling multiple fics at once, i end up writing the wrong names bc im thinking about the wrong fic.

Scott was in the back room of the jewellery store sorting out gift boxes when Lydia called out for his help.

“Scott, can you come help a customer, please?”

Scott stopped what he was doing and headed back out to the main display room of the store.

There were only two customers in the store, but Lydia was tied up with the same elderly woman who she had been speaking with when Scott had started his shift an hour earlier. The two women were going through the stores extensive collection of necklace chains.

The other customer was a man in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a suit jacket and pants paired with a white shirt, the top two buttons of which were undone. He was browsing the glass case that housed the gold bangles.

Scott approached the man on the other side of the counter. “Hey there,” he said with a bright smile. “Sorry about the wait. How can I help you today?”

The man glanced at Scott, returning the smile with a tight one of his own, then looked back down and pointed at the case. “I’m after that bangle, the one with the floral engravings.”

Scott nodded. He took off the lanyard that was around his neck so he could use the key that was on it to open the case.

“A man that knows his jewellery and what he wants, we don’t see a lot of that around here.”

That earned a small laugh from the man. “I’m just lucky I’m buying for a very picky woman. She’s the one who knows what she wants.”

“Was there anything else you wanted today?” Scott asked. The man shook his head, so Scott headed over to the cash register. “Are you part of our members program? We offer warranties, cleaning and repairs, as well as discounts on some purchases.”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. I am actually. The name’s Hale. Derek Hale.”

Scott typed in the information and Derek’s file popped up right away. The purchase history showed that Derek had made a number of purchases at the store in the past, none of them had been on the cheaper side either. If Derek was spending that kind of money on jewellery for a woman than it had to be pretty serious.

“How are you paying for that today?” Scott asked.

Derek pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Debit.”

Scott put the sale through. “Swipe your card, then PIN and enter, when you’re ready. Do you want this gift wrapped today?”

Derek shook his head as he entered his PIN. “She chose her own gift, the least I can do is wrap it myself.”

Scott closed the case the bangle came in, and placed the case in a carry bag. Derek put his card back in his wallet. Scott held out the carry bag to Derek, but Derek paused before picking it up. He finally looked at Scott’s name tag.

“So, Scott, are you new here?” He asked. “I think I’d remember seeing you around.”

“I only started a couple of weeks ago,” Scott said with a nod. He gave Derek a polite smile, but refrained from flirting with him. He didn’t want to hit on someone who was taken.

Derek tightened his grip on the carry bag. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “I guess I should be going.”

“Have good day, and we hope to see you again.” Scott gave the standard departing message.

“Don’t worry,” Derek said with a smirk. “You’ll see me around.”

With that Derek took his purchase and left the store.

Lydia had finally managed to sell the old woman a chain, and she made her way over to Scott.

“So you met Derek, huh?” Lydia asked. “Hot, isn’t he?”

“You know him?”

Lydia shrugged. “He comes in every now and again. Always buys something. I don’t know who he’s buying for, but whoever she is she’s a lucky woman.”

Scott could only nod in agreement.

*

Scott wasn’t really expecting to see Derek only a week and a half later, even if he had been hoping Derek would stay true to his word and come around again.

Derek walked into the store during a really busy period. Four employees were on (Scott, Lydia, Kira and Erica). The four of them were each helping a customer, and several other customers were browsing and waiting their turn.

Scott was dealing with a middle aged woman who was complaining very loudly about the service, and would barely let Scott get a word in edgewise.

“This is _unacceptable_!” The woman shouted, slapping the top of the counter.

Scott flinched a little, he doubted that a slap could break the glass, but he didn’t want to imagine what would happen if she did break it.

“I know ma’am-” Scott tried, but the woman cut him off.

“I can’t believe you won’t refund me! You sold me a shitty fucking necklace and this is what you do about it!?”

Scott finally managed to interrupt her. “Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to lower your voice and refrain from swearing. I’m sorry that your necklace broke, but like I told you, you’re not a member, you did not purchase warranty, and you don’t have the receipt. There’s nothing I can do.”

The woman scoffed. “I was never told I’d need a receipt! Just give me the refund!”

Scott threw a pleading look towards Lydia, but the young woman was busy with her own customer and didn’t see him.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said. “But without a receipt I can’t give you a refund.”

“Bullshit! If you were really sorry you’d refund me!”

The woman was gaining the attention of other shoppers with her behaviour. Derek decided that he’d had enough of her and stepped forward. He cleared his throat and tapped the woman on the shoulder. The woman turned and glared at Derek.

“Ma’am can you stop harassing the poor guy?” Derek asked. “He’s doing everything he can and has explained several times why you can’t get a refund.”

“He _has_ to give me a refund!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “No he doesn’t. He’s following store policy, which is clearly stated on the sign right in front of you, and would have been printed on the receipt you got upon purchase.”

“He sold me faulty merchandise!” The woman picked up her broken necklace and waved it in Derek’s face.

“Was it broken when you brought it?” Derek asked. “Was it damaged in any way?”

“Well, no,” the woman admitted.

“Then you’re responsible for the damage, not the store, and certainly not this man who you’re screaming at.”

The woman scoffed. “How are you so sure about that?”

“Because I have common sense?” Derek suggested with a shrug. “Which is something you obviously don’t have. Because if you did you wouldn’t be causing a scene and making a fool of yourself.”

The woman turned red. She snatched her purse off the counter, and stalked off past Derek without another word.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked Scott.

Scott nodded. “I think so.” He was a little shaken at being yelled at. “Thanks for that.”

Derek shrugged again, and gave Scott a smile. “It was nothing.”

“What can I help you with today?” Scott asked.

“I’m after a pair of earrings today.”

Once again Derek knew exactly what he was looking for and Scott quickly found it. This time though, Scott fumbled while putting the transaction through and accidentally cancelled it.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Scott said.

“It’s fine,” Derek said. “Has it been this hectic in here all day?”

Scott nodded. “Ever since we opened. That lady wasn’t actually the first one to yell at me today.”

“You’re doing a good job,” Derek told him.

Scott felt his cheeks turn pink. He put the transaction through properly, and Derek paid with debit again.

“Thanks again,” Scott said. “For helping with that lady.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And, uh, it was nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Derek said. He picked up his purchase. “See you around.”

“See you around,” Scott echoed lamely as Derek walked away.

Scott wanted to bash his head against the top of the counter, but he had other customers to help. He had spoken to Derek twice and he was pretty certain he was falling for the other man.

*

Early the following Thursday it was just Scott and Kira working. They were cleaning since there were no customers, and both of them were pretty bored.

“Look,” Kira said, nodding towards the glass doors. “Here comes your knight in shining armour.” Much to Scott’s embarrassment none of the staff were letting the fact that Derek had come to Scott’s aid go.

Before Scott could tell Kira to shut up, Derek was pulling the door open and entering the store.

Kira winked at Scott, then disappeared into the back room.

Scott shook of his slight embarrassment and greeted Derek. “Back again! Are you in the doghouse or something? I mean with the amount of jewellery you’re buying and everything.”

Derek laughed and shook his head. “This one is a birthday present, and it’s a surprise. So choosing something won’t be so easy.”

“I can help you find something,” Scott told him. “What did you have in mind?”

“A necklace? Something simple,” Derek said.

Scott nodded. “Okay. Simple. Gold? Silver?”

“Gold,” Derek decided after a moment’s thought.

Scott made his way to a display of necklaces, and Derek followed him.

“Yellow, white, or rose gold?”

Derek put his hands on his hips. “I have no idea,” he admitted. “It’s so much easier when I’m just told what to buy.”

Scott laughed and picked out a rose gold necklace. “We have these bar necklaces in rose and yellow gold. They’re simple, but elegant.” He held out the necklace so Derek could see.

“I like that,” Derek said. “You have good taste.”

Scott shrugged. “It’s part of working here.”

“I think I’ll take it,” Derek told him.

Scott reached under the counter to grab a box to put the necklace in. “So how what birthday is the lucky lady celebrating?” He asked to make conversation.

“Sixty,” Derek said.

Scott paused. “Sixty?” He repeated.

“The necklace if for my mother,” Derek explained with an amused smile. “It’s her birthday tomorrow. I’ve been searching for something, but she’s so much harder to buy for than my sisters. At least when I told them I was going to buy them something they told me exactly what they wanted.”

“Your sisters?” Scott asked. “That’s who you were buying for the last couple of times you were in here?”

“Yeah. The bangle was for my older sister to celebrate her engagement, then the earrings were for my younger sister after she got accepted into her dream college.” Derek’s brows drew together in confusion. “Who did you think I was buying for?”

“A girlfriend?” Scott packed up the necklace and put the transaction through the register without really thinking about it.

“I’m single,” Derek said. “No girlfriend, no boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Scott said quietly.

Derek swiped his card. “What about you?”

“Me? No boyfriend. No girlfriend either. I’m single.” Scott cringed internally at how awkward he sounded.

Derek’s phone chimed in his pocket and Derek swore under his breath. He pulled his phone out and checked the new message. “I have to run, but thanks for your help with choosing the necklace.”

Scott handed Derek his purchase and the receipt. “Anytime.”

Derek gave Scott a grateful smile, then left dialling a number on his phone.

*

Derek strode into the jewellery store and right up to where Scott was standing behind the counter.

“Hey, Derek,” Scott greeted. “How can I help today? You have another sister who just had a baby?”

“I came in yesterday,” Derek said. “But you weren’t working.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “I don’t work on Mondays. I’m sure someone else could have helped you though.”

“I doubt it,” Derek said.

“Why?” Scott asked. “What are you after?”

“Your phone number.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open in surprise, then he quickly snapped it shut. “I can totally do that for you.”

Derek smiled and leaned up against the counter. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> like usual i suck at endings. but i hoped u liked this little thing i decided to write!!
> 
> i am always up for talking about AUs and headcanons on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
